Ash and Lyra
by WitChan
Summary: After seeing each other again at the movies, Ash and Lyra have fun together in Ash's apartment room.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

"That movie kicked ass, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu walked out of a theatre room.

"Pika," Pikachu replied with only one word.

What Ash and Pikachu just saw was, "Vengeance". It lasted two hours and ten minutes. Also, the movie showed it greatest moments for people to talk about, such as the scene where the proganist killed all the antagonist's army using a handgun, while the army using Assault Rifle. The proganist did impressive moves to dodge the baddies gunfire, too.

Anyway, the region Ash and Pikachu were in was Sinnoh. Why? Because he loved it, and so did Pikachu. The city they lived in was Hearthome, and that's where they're at. They didn't own a house, but an apartment room.

As Ash and Pikachu headed towards the exit, they saw a gorgeous girl standing near it. Ash and Pikachu knew her, and it was Lyra, one of Ash's friends. They don't know why she's here. Noticing Ash, Lyra smiled, and she came up to him.

"Ash, baby, It has been a while since we last met," Lyra said, touching Ash's shoulder. Her clothes were the same, but she didn't have her hat with her.

"Yeah, it was," Ash said. He liked it when Lyra called him "baby" and when she touched his shoulder. "So, are planning to see a movie?"

"I've already did, Ash," Lyra replied, rubbing his shoulder a bit.

"What movie did you see, Lyra?"

"Deep Affection. God, I loved that movie so much. The ending made me cry," Lyra replied.

"Huh. What was the movie about?"

"A man and woman falling for each other, while their families fight one another. Their families tried to force them to break up because their historic rivalry, but the lovers refused. And at the end, the lovers married each other before moving far away from their families."

"Sounds great, Lyra. The movie Pikachu and I saw was Vengeance. It was about a man avenging his family's death after a ruthless bad guy killed them all. The reason the bad guy did it is because he had a lust for committing genocide. He died at the end, after the good guy hacked his ass to death with a samurai sword."

"Ah. Maybe I should go and see it one day," Lyra said.

"You should because it's fucking good shit. By the way, you wanna hang out with me at my house?"

"Of course, Ash," Lyra replied, her voice being smooth.

As the trainers and Pikachu left the movie theatre, Lyra wrapped her arm around Ash's back. Ash blushed, and so did Lyra. She knew what Ash was trying to do to her, hence why she wanted to hang out with him. She would've done the same to Ash if he didn't ask her first.

Both always liked each other since they first met. Every time she walked behind Ash, she looked at his ass. She thought about how nice it was. Also, she wanted to lick it, while jerking his dick at the same time. She can't wait to do it.

As for Ash, he had dirty dreams about him and her playing with each other naked. His favorite part during those dreams was the one where he mouthed her nipple, while thrusting her cunt. Pikachu was unaware that Ash had feelings for Lyra, but he will find out once the humans and him enter the apartment room.

A few minutes later, Ash, Lyra, and Pikachu made it to the apartment room. It wasn't far from the movie theatre. After Ash closed and locked the door, he turned around before Lyra gave him a sudden kiss. Pikachu looked shocked because he didn't see it coming. Other than Pikachu, Ash responded back as he french-kissed his tongue around Lyra's. Retaliating with her own french-kiss, she guided her hands inside Ash's ass.

Now she began thrusting his ass using the middle finger, and Ash loved it. Ash didn't want to finger back because it was saving it for later. Together, they closed their eyes. Their moaning grew a bit louder, too. This was the moment the two have been waiting for. To them, two years felt really long for not interacting one another and they're glad to see each other again.

Ash and Lyra finally broke their kiss. It lasted thirty minutes. Ash never knew he could last a long kiss like the one from his dreams. This was reality, and he loved every second from the kiss. "Oh, what an amazing kiss that was, Lyra," Ash said.

"I strongly agree, baby," Lyra said. "Take your clothes off and bend down, so my tongue can play with your ass."

"I will, beautiful," Ash said, and he began removing his clothes. It didn't take long.

After the naked Ash bent down, Lyra kneeled as she moved towards Ash's ass. Mouthing the middle part of his ass, she rimmed his hole using her wet tongue. She closed her eyes again, moaning with Ash as she wrapped her hand on his erected penis. Now she jerked it, and she did it fast.

"Fuck, Lyra. That feels so damn good," Ash said, enjoying Lyra's rimming and jerking. Pikachu didn't say anything during the kiss and Lyra's pleasuring on Ash. He just stood there. For years, Pikachu thought Ash and Misty had a thing for each other, since the two argue a lot. But he was wrong. Lyra was a different girl, though. She never argued with Ash or being mean to him. Speaking of Lyra, she now licked it hard. She didn't care how bad it tastes because this is what she wanted.

Ash's cock finally ejaculated, making a mess on the floor with his sperm. Ending her rimming and jerking, she moved closer to his sperm to lick it. Turning around, Ash asked, "Tastes good, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Lyra replied, nodding her head.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the floor after you're done, okay?" Ash said, and Lyra nodded her head again.

After cleaning the floor, Lyra got up as she began taking her clothes off for Ash. He got excited, wanting to see Lyra's naked body. He did, and he said, "Amazing body, Lyra."

"Why thank you, Ash," Lyra said, and she laid on the floor.

"Now spread your legs," Ash said.

Doing as told, she spread her legs for Ash as he rushed towards her breasts. As he mouthed the nipple, one of his hands creeped closer to Lyra's cunt. After thrusting his fingers deep inside her cunt, he worked his tongue on the nipple.

"Oh, Ash. Keep working that hot tongue your ass. Don't stop fingering my pussy until I cum." Lyra said, moaning again. The feeling from her breast and cunt was incredibly good.

Ash was happy to hear what Lyra said. He began licking her nipple and thrusting her pussy faster, and Lyra expected it. Now at looked at Lyra; her expression being different. He enjoyed the wet sounds Lyra's pussy was making and the sucking from the nipple. Lyra loved it, too. As she reached towards her own breast, she gripped it.

"Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes..." Lyra said, constantly repeating the same word as the tingling inside her continues.

More thrusts later, Lyra finally reached her climax; more mess being made on the floor. "Lick my... love juices... Ash..." Lyra said, trying to calm down.

After a while, Ash crawled up top of his Lyra and Lyra asked, "How was it, my dear?"

"It was delicious, Lyra," Ash replied.

"Glad you liked it, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

After their words, the trainer resumed their kiss as the night went on.

The End


End file.
